This invention relates to structures for support of vertically positioned structures, machines, towers, poles and the like that have a base flange for attachment to a foundation. The new weight distribution element may be prefabricated and placed in position with an assembled bolt structure at a ground site or excavation for pouring of a cementitious material to form a foundation with the weight distribution element having the bolts protruding therethrough for attachment of a tower base flange disposed on the weight distribution element.
Foundations for towers, poles and the like that have a base flange designed for attachment to bolts anchored in the foundation may be known. For large towers such as tubular structures that may be used to support wind driven apparatus, bolts may be positioned in a circular or ring structure anchored in a concrete base, for example, the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,417, Issued on Dec. 24, 1996. For this type of structure a circular trough is formed in the area of the cement foundation adjacent the bolts for placement of a tower base flange used to attach a tower to the foundation. It is also disclosed to cast-in-place an amount of high strength and compression grout material in the trough to level the tower base and distribute the load.
Various methods for applying grout in a trough may be known. There are also methods for sleeving the bolts anchored in the cement and for protecting the bolts from exposure to moisture to inhibit deterioration of the bolts. An example of an apparatus and method for protection of bolts and leveling of grout is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0044482. Such an apparatus and method using a template requires many steps for forming the trough, manipulating the template and pouring the grout.